A lighting device is a device for lighting a dark place to be recognizable with visual acuity of a human. A light emitting diode (LED), a fluorescent lamp, an incandescent lamp, and the like are generally employed.
In general, in the lighting device, each lamp is individually connected to a switching means and thereby is controlled to be on or off. Alternatively, a plurality of lamps is connected to a single wiring in a wired manner and thereby is controlled to be on or off.
Currently, development of an LED lighting device that is an environment friendly device, development of digital lighting control technology, researches on dimming technology for adjusting brightness of a lamp, researches on technology of adjusting a color temperature in association with the learning effect, and the like have been actively ongoing. Also, researches on technology of automatically controlling the entire lighting device of a building and digital control technology capable of controlling a lighting within a building in real time have been ongoing.
In addition to technologies of controlling a lighting device based on the user convenience, a lighting control system capable of differently controlling a lighting environment based on a lighting usage environment of a user has been developing. That is, researches on technology of controlling a plurality of lamps to be individually lit, technology of adjusting a dimming level by setting brightness of a plurality of lamps to be a predetermined level, technology of adjusting a color temperature or a color of a lamp based on a usage environment of a user, and the like have been conducted.